In order to produce an aligned position of receptacles for coupling means in the cam base circle in levers which are already known from the prior art, a respective outer lever has a stop which engages in the manner of a bracket under the corresponding inner lever approximately in the region of the transverse central plane. On account of the necessary transition radii of said bracket-like stop from the arms of the outer lever as viewed in the transverse direction, a cam follower of said type has to be of relatively wide construction, since the inner lever cannot come into contact with an upper side of the transverse bracket in the radii region. If, nevertheless, there is contact in the region of the radii, unnecessarily high material loading is to be expected. States can also occur in which there is not sufficient alignment of the coupling means with respect to the opposite receptacle, with the result that coupling cannot be realized.
Secondly, it is obvious that, on account of the transverse bracket which engages over the underside of the inner lever, the cam follower is of unnecessarily deep construction. Here, problems can occur with free movement in the region of the cylinder head.
It is also disadvantageous that the journal for the roller as a mating running surface must be calked in the inner lever or fastened to the inner lever in some other way. This increases the production expenditure. In addition, the roller with journal cannot be disassembled again after the initial fastening. A disassembly would however be desirable for servicing purposes or in the event of a pairing of pre-sorted rollers for play adjustment.